And So She Would Dance
by YouKnowYouLoveMe3
Summary: A 'So You Think You Can Dance' and 'Gilmore Girls' crossover! Lit. and Trory pairings to be included!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**WE DON'T OWN THIS! WE DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE.**

**Prologue:**

_This is it. This is what I have worked for. After years of intense training and preparation I am ready. There is but only one person standing before me and my dreams. I can do this and I will succeed. I have worked hard to get here. I have tried my hardest and I hope my hardest is good enough. It was good enough to get to Vegas. I have learned the choreography. I will make the top twenty. I, Rory Gilmore, will make it on to 'So you Think You Can Dance'._

**SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS**

Rory was pacing. She had been pacing all morning. It was stressful. This was the most stressful point in her life so far. Both the exams she took at Chilton and Yale were nothing compared to how much stress she was feeling now.

Earlier that morning after a grueling week of auditions, which seemed to last forever, Rory was one of only thirty-eight girls that were still in the competition. There were still forty-one guys still in the competition. Today was the day that they would narrow down that amount. Today was the day that the panel of six judges; Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Debbie Allen, Mia Micheals, Tabitha D'Umo and her husband Napoleon D'Umo would pick the top twenty.

As the day progressed more and more people were getting through. After six girls getting through Rory was worried. There were still eighteen girls that needed to see the judges. Now she was feeling like she wouldn't make it to the top twenty. Her heart could break. After studying dance and getting so emotional and passionate about it she felt as though she could fall apart if not put through.

It was now the fourth season the show has been on. After watching the first season and seeing such talented dancers. Dancers such as Nick Lazzarini, who was the winner of that season. She fell in love with the show since its debut. The very next season she auditioned with her mom and then boyfriend on the side.

Her boyfriend at the time was a bad-ass named Jess Mariano. He was a different kind of guy than her previous boyfriend Dean. While Dean was caring and sweet and only did stuff she approved of Jess was the total opposite. Jess was a rebel and often got in trouble. He would push her boundaries. He was also the one that got her interested in 'So You Think You Can Dance'.

Jess was a hip hopper. He has been for as long as Rory had known him. He was a damn good one too. Once he heard about the show he tuned into see new moves for his dancing. Rory saw him watching it and since that day over four years ago she has been addicted.

The second season of the show she auditioned. The judges liked her but they felt as though her technical dancing wasn't quite good enough. Though they did keep her around for choreography.

Third season rolled around and once again she auditioned. Again like last time she made it around to choreography. This time Mary, Nigel and Dan Karaty thought she was good enough. She was going to Vegas!

When she got there it was a whirl wind of a week. She learned five new dance styles. She worked with some of the best choreographers. She met amazing people. She was loving the week and was hoping to make it on the show until tragedy struck.

On the very last day of auditions the group of dancers had to all dance solos. It was the final time the judge's would see them dance before they picked the top twenty. When Rory went up she was scared. The music she picked to dance to was 'Dancing' by Elisa. Rory went up and started the routine. She went into her first jump. She went up and up. When she went up she twisted and landed. The wrong way. She immediately dropped to the ground clutching her shin. Nigel called for the medic as soon as she went down.

Rory was rushed to the hospital in the back of an ambulance. After waiting for hours the doctor came in and told her that she fractured her fibula. The doctor then told her she couldn't dance for two months. She wouldn't be able to compete on the show.

Rory was crushed. She flew back home to stars hollow were she wallowed the breakup of her dream. She went back to school after a weekend being comforted by her mother.

She then returned for the fourth season. After making it straight to Vegas, she once again faced the grueling task of auditioning. On the first day Rory and the others had to dance a contemporary piece choreographed by Mia Micheals. It was an easy piece for Rory to master because she was a contemporary dancer herself. The following day she had to dance Broadway with Tyce Diorio. On day three she dance hip hop with Tabitha and Napoleon. Day four was Salsa with Mary Murphy. On the Final day she had to choreograph her own solo routine.

While Rory was musing she didn't realize how fast the time was passing. It was now time for her to go in. She was ready for this.

When she entered she saw the panel of judges sitting in front of her. They were all looking at her with blank expressions on their faces. She couldn't figure it out whether she would make it or not. Walking to the center of the stage she broke out into a nervous sweat.

"Hi, Rory. Feeling Nervous?" Nigel said once she was standing at center stage.

"Very, Very Nervous." Rory responded. Shaking slightly as she said so.

"There's no reason to be. You've made the top twenty!" Mary screamed at her while cupping her hands around her mouth which made it sound ten times louder than usual.

"What are you serious!?" Rory said while jumping up and down on stage.

"Congratulations Rory." Tabitha replied in response to her question.

"Thank You so much." Rory yelled while running and giving all six of the judge's hugs.

After Rory gave her final hug she ran off stage and down to the waiting room where she yelled to the crowd that she made it. Many hugs where given to her and many congratulations were said. After the commotion died down one of the guys that had already made the show walked up to her.

"It looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot." He said while giving her a hug. When she pulled away she gasped in surprise at who it was. It was someone from her past that she knew very, very well. He then turned and walked away when he realized she remembered him.

**SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS**

WHO COULD IT BE? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!

--LEYTONFOREVER3 AND LEYTONLOVER333 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

"Jess." Rory replied scathingly. She then proceeded to look him up and down. To anyone else in the room it looked as if she was checking him out. They both knew that she was taking in his new look. His short curled locks were now styled in a long, straight, edgy do'. His lean figure now has filled out. His shoulder and chest both looked broader. His shirt clung to his expansive muscles. Gone were his baggy jeans and beat up shirts. Now he was in a collared button up with jeans that hugged his ass in all the right ways. He no longer looked like a rebellious teenager; he now looked like a grown man. He was much more grown up and mature since the last time she saw him which was that fateful day two years ago.

**FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK--**

_Rory ran off the stage in tears. She was just told she wouldn't make it to Vegas to get the chance to be on 'So You Think You Can Dances'' second season. She bolted out the door and out in to the hallway were she ran straight past Cat Deeley. She kept running until she made it to her car which was parked three blocks away. As she ran she was receiving many strange looks. Strangers were stopping as she ran. They would point and whisper trying to figure out why she was crying and running down the street._

_As soon as she got into her car she dialed a familiar number. She waited and waited listening to the ring of the phone until the person she was calling picked up. They didn't pick up. Rory then dialed another number. This person picked up on the first ring of the phone._

"_Willy Wonkas' Candy and Chocolate Factory. Press one to talk to the head oompa loompa. Press two to-." Lorelai chirped when she picked up the phone._

"_Mom," Rory said cutting her mother off, while sniffling she continued to say "I didn't make it."_

"_Oh Hon, I'm so sorry. You're such a good dancer don't let this discourage you. You know you can do it. Never give up." Lorelai told her and her comforting, motherly voice._

"_Thanks mom. I'm heading back to Jess's place now." Rory told her while wiping her dripping nose with the back of her mittened hand._

"_Drive safely Hon." She said before she hung up. Rory then flipped her phone shut, threw it back in to her messenger back that was sewn over the passenger seat of her Pruis. She continued to drive to Jess's for another thirty minutes. While on the way she was trying to come up with reason why he wasn't picking up his phone. He came with her to her auditions in the morning but he couldn't stick around for the choreography round. As he was leaving he told her that he would have his phone on and with him all day. How come he didn't have it was a question that kept plaguing her mind._

_Without out even realizing it she pulled up to his apartment building. While getting out of the car she noticed another car parked in front of his apartment. That was strange. He never was a person who liked company._

_While walking to the door she heard a laugh coming from his apartment. It wasn't a normal laugh though it was a girly, feminine giggle. Jess never giggled. Stopping short she peered over the banister on her right to look into Jess's living room window. Upon looking in she pulled back almost instantly. Jess, her boyfriend, was in the living room on the couch making out with a half naked girl. A girl that Rory recognized immediately. It was her best friend Paris. That day Rory lost both her boyfriend and best friend._

**FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK-- FLASHBACK--**

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine." Jess replied sarcastically.

"What do you want? Why did you come back? Do you have so kind of alarm that informs you when I am happy so you can come back and screw with me some more? Huh? HUH? Why Paris? Why? Was I not good enough for you?" As she was speaking her anger was building anyone could see that, near the end of her speech though she was almost reduced to tears.

"Making her cry on what should be the happiest day of her life. What a fantastic person you are. Let's go." The mystery man said directing the first part at Jess and the second at Rory. He also extended his right hand to Rory which she quickly grabbed with her left.

The blonde haired mystery man then led her away from a fuming Jess. He led Rory over to a set of chairs by the windows, overlooking the Vegas strip. When they sat Rory wiped at her eyes smudging her already ruined mascara and eyeliner. When she stopped doing that he handed her a tissue that she blew her nose into.

"Feeling better, Mary?"

**SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS-- SYTYCD-- GILMORE GIRLS**

WHO COULD IT BE? I'M SURE MANY OF YOU DIE HARD GILMORE FANS KNOW. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!

**--LEYTONFOREVER3 AND LEYTONLOVER333 3**

**PS:** SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER THAN THE LAST BUT I FELT IT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO END IT!

**--LEYTONFOREVER3 3**


End file.
